dreams and visions
by Rayden 77
Summary: Hitomi hasn't been to Gaea in two years, but what could happen that would bring her back. Is our winged warrior in troubleVxH and maybe other couples don't know yet
1. Chapter 1

Vision of Escaflowne

Disclaimer: i don't own anything of escaflowne

Dreams and Visions

Chapter 1: 

Hitomi was startled awake by the annoying sound of her alarm clock going off. She slowly opened her tired eyes to the blinding sun, she reached up and blocked the sun with her hand. She rolled over onto her side, wishing she could just fall back to sleep, and keep having the sweet dream that she had been having. Any dream with that black haired angel was a sweet one. God did she miss him and all the people she meet on Gaea, she would give anything to be back on that planet with Van. She hoped that they were all alright and that they all at last found the peace they were looking for.

"Hitomi get up were going to be late if you don't hurry up," Hitomi's mother, Akiko yelled from down stairs. Hitomi searched her mind trying to figure out why she had to get out of bed, it was the weekend. Then she remember; her family, Yukari, and Amano were going on a picnic in the park. Hitomi rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. She turned the taps on and stepped into the shower, she let the hot water run down her tired body. Another holler from her mother reminded her that she had to be quick. Hitomi let of a sigh as she turned off the taps, she shivered a bit once the hot water was gone. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, her green eyes shone in the sun that peeked through the blinds. She picked up her brush and comb out her shoulder length hair, it had lighten some but it was mainly the same color as before. She had grown about 5 inches, her body had gained more curves, and her breast had filled out. She was starting to look more and more each day like a lady, well at the age of 18 she'd hope she would. It has been two years since she left Gaea that one morning, the morning she regrets the most in her life. A knock at the door brought Hitomi out of her thoughts, " Hitomi are you just about done yet," questioned her mother through the door.

" Yeah, I'm getting out right now," Hitomi answered wrapping a towel around her body. Making sure the towel was on right, Hitomi walked back to her room. Closing the door behind her she removed the towel from her body, and started to dig through her dresser for something to wear. Finding a black tank top, that showed of her cleavage quite nicely, and a pair of blue jeans. Quickly she added the finishing touches and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head," cheered Hitomi's mother, flipping a pancake over on the grill.

"Good morning," Hitomi sighed, taking a glass from the cupboard and filling with orange juice. "What time is Yukari and Amano coming over for the picnic," asked Hitomi taking a sip from her juice.

"They should be here any minute now," Hitomi's mother replied flipped yet another pancake. Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door, Amano and Yukari had showed up with a wicker basket.

"Good morning, so are we just about ready to go," Yukari asked sitting down at the table and stealing a piece of bacon from the table. Amano sat down beside her moving his chair closer to her and reaching and putting his hand in her's. Amano and Yukari had been going out for about a year now, Amano had moved back about three months after Hitomi came back from Gaea. They were adorable together and they were meant to be, Hitomi must admit that she was kind of jealous but she left her love.

"Once Hitomi has some breakfast, we well be on our way," Hitomi's mother smiled sweetly at the couple, and at her daughter. She couldn't help but notice the look on her daughter's face; sorrow, regret, and hope. She knew what her daughter had left behind at the mysterious planet, she left behind her heart to a boy. It not only hurt Hitomi but it also bothered Akiko to see her daughter in such pain, it broke her heart.

It took about a half an hour for Hitomi to eat and to add the finishing touches to their picnic supplies. They set out for their picnic at last, it was a beautiful day outside; the sun was shining and the birds were chirping sweet tunes. They walked down a well beaten path, that was well know by all; but this time of the year there wasn't to many people here so it was a nice, quite walk. The group talked amongst themselves , Yukari and Amano walked beside each other holding hands, Hitomi's mother and father walked beside each other, Daiki, Hitomi's little brother trailed behind, and Hitomi was in lead. Hitomi liked being a head of the group a bit so she could get lose in her own thoughts, without to many questions being asked. The park was a gorgeous place but Fanelia's gardens were ten times more gorgeous, she didn't get to really enjoy the gardens before Fanelia was attacked and burnt. But she would never forget those gardens; flowers as tall as trees, fruits thick amongst the forest, and the little children running and playing without a care in the world. She wondered how Fanelia looked now, if it was totally rebuilt, and if there was a lot of changes to it. She hoped that Van had not forgotten her and moved on, who was she kidding he probably is married to a sweet, young girl, and they probably have tons of children by now. Maybe she should follow in those footsteps and get over him and move on, her dreams were the only connection she had with that world. As she stared ahead, she could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand. While she wiped the tears away she couldn't help but notice a white thing in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to get a better look at it, and what she saw made her heart jump. It was a sight she had longed to see, a snow white feature laid in the grass, Hitomi walked over to the feature and picked it up, it was soft to the touch; she had a feeling she hadn't had in two years, a vision.

The world around her went black, the park disappeared into a wall of flames, this vision was all to familiar. She reconized the place, it was Fanelia ; Fanelia was burning, the sound of clashing metal came from behind her. Two guymelefs were battling it out, the one was almost a navy but yet had a tint of red in it , and the other one there was no mistaking Escaflowne. Hitomi watched the two guymelefs fight for what seemed like forever, then the final blow was delivered. Hitomi caught her breathe as the navy-red guymelef brought its sword down on the cockpit of the Escaflowne. Hitomi's eyes filled with tears, they flowed down her cheeks, she wanted to scream but her throat was dry no sound would escape.

She wanted to scream but it only came out as a whisper, she closed her eyes and opened them again she was back at the park. Everyone was surrounding her, and staring at her like she had lost it. The vision played over and over again in her head, her mind was racing, " She has to see Van, she just has to see him," her mind screamed.

The light that fell upon them was blinding, they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces. Hitomi knew this feeling all to well, she was going home or what remained of it.

Author's notes: so what do u think .. my other vision of escaflowne fan fiction i'm probably just going to stop updating it.. didn't like it at all.. well tell me what u think of this story, please review thanks. And i'm sorry for all the spelling errors still don't have microsoft word running.


	2. Chapter 2

Vision of Escaflowne

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

Dreams and Visions

Chapter 2: 

Hitomi woke up with the smell of sweet grass in her nose, she slowly sat up taking a look around. Her mother, father, little brother, Yukari and Amano all laid near by, they all were caught in the pillar of light too. Hitomi looked around, they were in a forest; it was lush and everything was so green. They weren't in the park anymore, they had to be on Gaea. Hitomi looked up into the sky, and there it was, she could faintly she the outline of Earth. So they were on Gaea but were where they, the forest did look some what familiar.

Van paced the halls of his great palace over and over again, mumbling quietly to himself. The halls lit up with a instance blue light, Van stopped pacing and stared out the window at the pillar of light. His heart pounded hard in his chest, " No it can't be, she's back o please god let her be back," Van prayed as he ran for the door. Van ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he quickly swung by his room to pick up his sword and then he continued on running. "O Hitomi I miss you so much," Van confessed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Everyone around Hitomi started to come to, they all sat up and looked around looks of confusion appearing on their faces. "Hitomi where are we," Hitomi's mother asked glancing are quickly. Hitomi looked around and she could tell that they were all getting scared and worried, she didn't blame them the first time she was here she felt the same way.

"Its ok we'll be just fine, I kind of know where we are," Hitomi tried and convince them and herself. There was some movement behind some trees about eight feet to the left of them. Hitomi really hoped that it was someone she knew, or someone that means no harm. A half lizard, half man creature jumped from the bushes, the thing wheeled a sword , and had daggers lining its body. Geckos is what this creature is called, Hitomi had a run in with them before. Hitomi's mother let out a ear piercing scream and hide behind her husband.Yukari clutched to Amano, Yukari had silent tears running down her face. Everyone stood in shock, as the creature growled at them, and swinging his sword with such skill it scared them even more. It let out a snarled, started to step towards the freighted group, it brought its sword high above their heads about to bring it down on them. Something awoken inside of Hitomi, and she quickly pushed them out of the way and the sword came crashing down right were she was standing. The sword stuck deep into the ground, the creature let out a sicking laugh.

" I though you would be a quick snack, but i see its going to be a little bit of a fight," the creatures voice rumbled deep in its throat. " HA, HA, HA, good I like it when my lunch has a little fight in it," the creature laughed. He yanked his sword from the ground, like nothing and advanced on the group again. He hissed as he advance, and licked his lips, showing a grin of razor sharp teeth. The creature raised his sword high above his head, once again lining up for a killing shot.

Hitomi closed her eyes waiting for the end to come, " O god this wasn't what I wanted, o Van where are," her mind raced. " Van please come quick, please," Hitomi's mind pleaded. She was waiting for the sword to come crashing down on them , but it never instead she heard the sound of metal on metal contact. She opened her eyes , and there stood her winged hero. Van was holding back the lizard-mans attack, he pushed the lizard creature losing it balance fell over. Van was there in seconds he knocked the sword out of the creatures hands, standing over the creature with his sword against its neck. Van stared at it with cold eyes, the lizard staring right back with just as much hatred. Van has had quite of few run in with these types of creatures they were Geckos, this race was know for there great fighting skills and many other valuable talents. Many half animal and half human races are know for their fighting skills and talents they have manage to pick up.

"What do you care if I eat a few peasants, O great king," the Gecko hissed at Van. " You know I have to eat too," the Gecko said pointing out the obvious, as he glanced over at Hitomi, licking his lips as he did so. Van notice who his sight had wondered on to, Van filling with rage and disgust took his sword and smacked the Gecko across the face. The hit left a angry red line that blood trickled out of slowly, the Gecko using its long, forked tongue licked the blood from its face. " It doesn't taste as good as human blood," the Gecko sneered, and had manage to grab a stick that laid near by without Van's knowledge. The Gecko swung the stick in his hand, hitting Van in the back making him topple and lose his sword on his way down. Van regaining his footing as quick as possible stood about five feet from the Gecko, a bit dazed from the hit. Van know was weapon-less , his sword laid about six feet behind the Gecko. Lucky for the Gecko, it had daggers on, but unlucky for Van. He was going to have to find a way to get his sword back and dodge all those daggers.

"Well this is going to be fun," his mind screamed as he hit the ground , while a dagger flew about three inches above his head. " I have to get Hitomi and the rest of them out of here its to dangerous," Vans mind warned him. " Hitomi, you and the rest get out of here its to dangerous," Van yelled over his should while dodge yet another dagger. Hitomi would have fought with him about it but she could see that he was busy trying to solve this. So she did what he asked she grabbed her mother's hand and lead them away from the situation.

" O not so soon," the Gecko protested against Van's idea, he threw one of his daggers that implanted itself into a tree not two inches in front of where Hitomi was heading. Hitomi let out a scream as the dagger zoomed pass her face and landed two inched in front of her.Van turned his back to see if Hitomi was ok, but that was all the enemy needed. The Gecko creature threw one of his daggers and it found its mark. It plunged deep into Vans upper thigh, he felt the cold metal hit the bone. Van let out a gasp of air as he stumbled trying to regain his balance, he forgot how much it hurt to have those damn sword wounds. He heard a faint whimper behind him, he recognized who it was from.

" Hitomi go, I'll be just fine, Go, " Van demanded her, He knew he sounded harsh but He had to get his point across. He turned back to the Gecko, grabbing the hilt of the dagger that was imbedded in his leg and pulling it out. He tighten his grip on the dagger, he had to ready himself with a injured leg he have to end this battle quick.

Hitomi watched in fear, she let out a whimper when the dagger suck deep into Van's leg. She had to help him, she just has to help him, but how could she.

"Hitomi go, I'll be just fine, Go, " his words rang in her head like a shot ringing out in a 21 salute to a fallen solider. No she didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave him here; no she just found him she is not going ot lose him again. Hitomi's mother walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving Hitomi a reassuring nod. Hitomi let out a breath of regret, followed Van's wishes and left the area; she had to lead her family and Yukari and Amano to safety,but she didn't want to go to far. Hitomi slowly made her way through the forest, but keep the place they just left in view.

Van stood there running different plans in his head over and over again, what could he do, finally he came to a decision. With a burst of energy and speed you would not expect from a wounded person he rushed the Gecko, and knocking him to the ground. The Gecko hit the ground with a loud thud, the hit seemed to daze it, but unfortunately with Van's injury he also lose his balance and fell onto of the Gecko. "Damnit," Van's mind cursed as he tried to get off of the Gecko, as he struggled to get up the Gecko slashed Van across the face with its blacken claws. Van let out a scream as he grabbed at his face, the cuts burned to no end and Van could feel the blood flow down his cheek. A smiled played on the Gecko's scaled lips as he watched the man scream in pain, the Gecko brought his claws up to his mouth and licked the blood from them.

"Hmm, king's blood taste even better then peasants's blood," the Gecko chuckled to himself, he pounced with amazing speed and height and manage to pin Van to the ground. " Or should I say Draconian's blood," the gecko hissed in Van's ear, Van's eyes widen in shock and the Gecko laugh in responses. "Don't looked so shocked, I can smell it," the Gecko flicker his tongue at Van, licking blood from the wounds on Van's face. The touch of its tongue made the wound burn even more, making him feel dirty all over, and giving him the chills just thinking about the poisons in that mouth.

" Tell me can you smell this," Van questioned as he brought down the dagger into the Gecko's jugular. The Gecko gave one last dieing screech, as blood trailed down its body and dripping all over Van. Van using the last bit of his strength pushed the body off from on top of him. He then slowly struggled to his feet, looking around the clearing. He just hoped that Hitomi hadn't wondered to far from the clearing, he slowly walked over to his sword and picked it up. Using his sword as a cane for his injured leg, he slowly hobbled his way from the clearing. He was just happy that the fight was over and that no one was hurt well besides him , and that Hitomi was back.

Little did Van know that he was being watched from the trees above, another Gecko sat and watched the whole fight. Him and Captain Lusife had spotted the group of travelers and decided it would bea great lunch. Captain Lusife told Viter to stay and not to come out even if things went bad. Viter had watched the whole thing, but he stayed just like his captain had ordered. He recognized the man, it was King Van of Faneila, and he was the one who killed the Captain. But there was one thing troubling him, that one girl the one named Hitomi was the girl from the mystic moon. He had heard the tales of her and her connection to the King and Escaflowne. He wondered if this was something the old chieftain would want to report to the Zaibach Empire. Viter slowly crawled his way down the tree and headed back to the camp.

Hitomi slowly made her way through the forest, she had to amite she still had no clue where she was. She had stopped to take a breath and to look around at her location, when she heard the scream. She spun around and looked in the direction of the clearing, no please be alright Van. " We have to go back, what if he's hurt," Hitomi pleaded wiping at the tears that had formed in her eyes.

" I'm fine Hitomi, it takes more then that," said a voice from a little ways away. Van appeared from behind a tree, limping and using his sword as a cane. Hitomi's eyes started to water as she ran towards him. Van dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around her tight, as she cried into his shoulder. " It ok Hitomi, I'm fine," Van chuckled as he tried to convince Hitomi.

" O Van I miss you so much, so happy to be back," Hitomi muttered into his shoulder.

" I missed you too, I'm glad your back," Van said as he hugged her tighter to his body. He didn't care it hurt, he was just glad to have her back into his arms.

**Author's notes**: Hope u like so far, what do ya think . I really suck at fight scenes so yeah , if u got any tips just send them my way please. And don't forget to review. O and i was kind of in a rush so sorry and all.


End file.
